Size
While heroes come in all sizes and shapes, most are generally within the human norms of size, ranging between four and eight feet tall or so (Medium-sized). Some heroes have the ability to alter their size using the Growth and Shrinking powers. Others are normally a different size, either larger or smaller. These characters have ranks of either Growth or Shrinking with a Permanent duration. A character’s size affects certain qualities. Modifications for size are shown on the Size Table. Permanent size modifiers count toward campaign power level limits. Attack/Defense Modifier Larger characters are easier to notice and hit relative to smaller characters, while smaller characters are harder to notice and hit. These modifiers cancel out for characters of the same size, who attack and defend normally against each other. Grapple Modifier Larger characters have an advantage in trying to grapple smaller opponents. In addition to the modifier to grapple checks, a larger character can grapple more opponents of a smaller size: double the number of opponents the character can grapple at once per size category the attacker is larger than the defenders. So a Medium attacker can grapple one Medium opponent, two Small opponents (one under each arm, for example), four Tiny opponents, and so forth. Stealth Modifier Larger characters have a harder time sneaking around, while smaller characters have an easier time remaining unseen and unheard. Apply this modifier to Stealth checks made at this size. Intimidation Modifier Larger characters are more imposing, while smaller characters are less. Apply this modifier to Intimidation checks made at this size. Like Attack and Defense modifiers, they cancel out against opponents of the same size. Reach A normal (Medium-sized) character has a 5 ft. reach, which means the character can make a melee attack at any target up to 5 ft. away. Larger and smaller characters have a longer or shorter reach, as shown on the Size Table. Space A normal (Medium-sized) character is assumed to occupy a roughly 5-ft.-by-5-ft. space. Larger and smaller characters occupy more or less space, as shown on the Size Table. Carrying Capacity Larger characters can lift and carry more, while smaller characters can lift and carry less. Larger characters gain an increase in effective Strength for carrying capacity: +5 points (a doubling in capacity) per size category. Smaller characters’ carrying capacities are multiplied by the value in this column. So a Tiny character with Str 10 has a heavy load of (100 × ½) or 50 lbs. Attack Area If you are three size categories or more larger than your opponent, you have a chance to hit an opponent even if you miss your attack roll! If your attack roll misses due to your size modifier, your attack is considered an area attack filling the fighting space of an opponent three size categories smaller than you. So a Gargantuan attacker has a 5-ft area attack against Medium or smaller opponents. A Medium attacker has a 1-ft. “area” attack against Diminutive or smaller opponents, and so forth. If you roll a successful attack, it has the normal effect. If you miss, but would have hit if not for your size modifier, then the attack still hits, but the target gets to make a Reflex save for half effect (or none, if the target has Evasion). Other targets in the area of your attack are also hit by a normal area effect. See page 159 for details on area attacks. Example: A Gargantuan robot tries to stomp on the Adventuring Archer, who’s a normal (Medium-sized) target. The robot has a –4 to hit because of its size. If it succeeds, it hits '''the Adventuring Archer square on. If it misses, but by 4 or less (the amount of its size modifier), then the stomp of its massive foot still has a chance of hitting ''the Adventuring Archer'. He gets a Reflex save to halve the damage and, since he has the Evasion feat, if he makes his save, he suffers no damage, leaping and rolling out of the way at the last second. If the robot’s attack roll misses by more than 4, it misses ''the Adventuring Archer' completely.'' This material is Open Game Content, and is licensed for public use under the terms of the Open Game License v1.0a.